Of Love and Hate
by SweetiePie1
Summary: Chris Jericho fic. Chris and Nicole get stuck working together in a storyline. How will it work out if they can't even be in the same room together? R&R!
1. Insultz

****

Of Love and Hate:

Chapter One: Insultz

Nicole walked into the arena, still reading her book. Not looking where she was going, she turned a corner and ran into someone. "Oh sorry." She said, looking up into the bright blue eyes of the person she said walked into.

"Why don't you watch where your going!" Chris Jericho said smugly. He gave her a cocky smile and muttered "Assclown."

"Geez Jericho, I _attempted _to apologize. It's not my fault you can't get your head out of your ass long enough to notice." Nicole shot back, her baby blue eyes meeting his.

"Well if you had been watching where you were going, you wouldn't have ran into me, junior." He said, laughing at his comment.

"Well, you ran into me too. Maybe you should watch what you're doing? Or, is the 'King of the World' too good for that?" Nicole said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." 

Nicole laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sure you are. But, seeing how you're looking at me, I bet you can't wait for tonight." Nicole said, with a cocky smile of her own. She smiled thinking back to the week before when Eric Bischoff had told the both of them that he had an idea for a storyline between the two of them. He had decided that they would become an on-screen couple, starting that night on Raw, when Nicole would interfere in a Rob Van Dam/ Chris Jericho match, and turn on her good friend RVD. 

"Well, honestly, I am." He admitted, walking closer to her. He backed her up to the wall and leaned his head down next to hers, he got so that close that their lips were mere inches apart. "Now, don't tell me, you aren't looking forward to it. The idea of kissing me must make you feel…"

"Sick?" Nicole finished, smiling.

"Haha, you really are very witty Nicole." He said, smiling. "But tonight, when we have to kiss, I'll leave you speechless."

"I highly doubt that." Nicole snapped back. "I think it might be you who's speechless tonight, and that would be a first, right Chris?"

"Yes my dear, and I'd only do it for you. Cuz I happen to like you. See Nicole, there's something I've always wondered about you." 

"Oh really? And, what's that?"

"Why don't you like me?" Chris asked, his tone suddenly serious. "Ever since you got here, you've always had something against me. You became friends with Matt and Jeff, Adam, Jay, Shannon, Shane, everyone but me. Why is that?"

Nicole looked away, breaking herself from the hold Chris's eyes seemed to have on her. "I never said I didn't like you." She said quietly, focusing on the wall behind him.

"Yeah, you never said it. That doesn't mean you don't feel it." He said, backing up. "Maybe you just don't want to be my friend cuz you're afraid that you might become like the millions of women all around the world who want me, Chris Jericho, the Highlight of the Night, the King of the World, the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla. You're just scared, face it sweetheart." 

Laughing lightly and rolling her eyes, Nicole let her gaze travel back to Chris. "Yeah, that's it Chris. Keep telling yourself that, you might start to believe it soon." She smiled at him one last time before walking away.

Chris stood, watching her walk away, a vague smile forming on his handsome face. "Well just have to see at the end of the night who wants who." He said to no one in particular. He grinned, then turned around and walked away, whistling to himself. 


	2. Hurt

Of Love and Hate:

Chapter Two: Hurt

"So, you ready for tonight?" Rob asked Nicole as he stretched. 

Nicole looked up from her position on the couch where she was picking out an outfit for that night. "Yup, sure am. If I only I didn't have to kiss…UGH! Him!"

Jay looked up at his friend and laughed. "Nic, what do have against him?"

"Well, he's cocky, self centered, and a bunch of words I shouldn't be using." Nicole replied, going back to picking out clothes.

"Well you both hang out with the same people. Why can't you learn to get along?" Rob asked.

Sighing, Nicole looked at her two friends. "I dunno, maybe because Jericho doesn't care about anyone but himself?"

"This coming from little miss perfect?" A voice from behind the door questioned.

"Hey Chris." Rob greeted, standing up.

"Hey Rob, Jay, princess." Chris replied, smirking at Nicole.

"Guys, don't start." Jay warned. "You need to go practice for later."

Chris smirked again. "Practice? You mean our kiss? Man, I don't need to practice, I get it right every time." He replied, earning a laugh from Nicole.

She nodded, standing up. "Yeah, it should go okay, as long as I don't throw up."

"Haha." Chris answered sarcastically.

Nicole turned her attention away from Chris and to Jay and Rob. "So, what do you guys think of this outfit?" She asked, holding up a pair of tight black khaki pants and a see through lavender shirt.

"Nice." Jay said, grinning.

Rob nodded. "Yeah, it should look better on you." He joked. Nicole smacked him and smiled.

"I'm gonna put lavender streaks in my hair too." She said.

"Oh yay, now you're turning into Hardy?" Chris asked, rolling his eyes. 

"Chris…" Jay warned, not wanting an argument to start between his friends.

"What? I'm just pointing out the obvious." Chris said, smiling.

Nicole rolled her eyes and walked up to Chris. "I don't care what you think, I'm just hoping to get this night over with so I can go home and wash my mouth out like a hundred times with soap." She said, looking Chris in the eye. "Cuz I'm not looking forward to this any more than you are. I just want it over and done with." She walked past him and went in the bathroom.

Rob and Jay both went back to their stretching, neither of them noticing the look of hurt in Chris's blue eyes.

*~*~*~*~*

A half-hour later, Nicole emerged from the bathroom in her outfit for that night. She was wearing the same black khaki pants and see through lavender shirt she had picked out. She also had black boots on and she had put lavender streaks in her hair.

"How do I look?" She asked her friends. Rob and Jay smiled their approval.

"It's cute." Rob said. Jay just nodded.

Nicole smiled and turned her attention to Chris, expecting a rude comment or come on. When none came, she decided to see what was up. "Hey Jerky, is my outfit for tonight acceptable?"

Without looking up, Chris responded. "Sure, whatever."

"Chris, what's up?" Rob asked, giving his a friend a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"You seem kinda out of it." Jay said. "What are you, sick or something?"

"No I'm fine." He replied, standing up. "I'm gonna go, I wanna be alone before the match. See you later Jay. I'll see you in the ring Rob."

Nicole stood near the door, her arms crossed over her chest, confusion evident in her eyes. Chris glanced over at her and then walked out the door.

"What's up with him?" Nicole asked. "I think I'm actually missing the come on's and insults."

"I don't know." Rob said, shaking his head. "He looked…"

"Upset?" Jay suggested.

"Yeah." Rob agreed. "But, over what?"

Nicole walked over to her friends and sat down. "You guys don't think… you don't think it was what I said, right?"

"What, the thing about not wanting to kiss him?" Rob asked.

Nicole nodded. "I don't see why he would care. He says things all the time."

"He's Chris, he doesn't always make sense." Jay said, laughing.

"Yeah, come on Nic, let's go practice for later." Rob said, walking to the door.

"Okay, see you later Jay." Nicole said, hugging him. She stood up and rolled her eyes. "Boy oh boy, this should be a fun night." She added, laughing and following Rob out the door.

A/N: I'm not planning for this story to be very long, but I hope you like it anywayz! :)Nicole***


	3. Kiss

****

Of Love and Hate:

Chapter Three: Kiss

"You ready?" Rob asked, turning to Nicole.

She nodded. "Yup, all I have to do is run out and knock you down. Then Chris gets the win, I get in the ring, kiss him, and leave." She shuddered at the mention of the kiss, then laughed.

"Rob, you're on in five minutes." A stagehand told him. He nodded and continued stretching. 

"Hey RVD, ready to get your ass beat?" A voice from behind them questioned.

Rob laughed at Chris and nodded. "Sure man, but I'll get some ass kicking in along the way." 

Rolling his eyes, Chris nodded. "Yeah, but that won't matter when I make R-V-D, T-A-P."

Nicole rolled her eyes and laughed. Chris turned to face her and gave her a look she couldn't quite figure out.

"What?" She asked, confused, yet mesmerized by Chris's bright blue eyes.

Shaking his head, he replied, "Nothing." He turned back to Rob and shook his hand.

"Okay Rob, you're on in one minute." Rob nodded and walked to the curtain. Nicole watched the monitor as Rob's titantron video started and he walked out.

Seconds later, it was Chris's turn. "See you in a little while." He said, grinning. Nicole nodded and kept her attention focused on the monitor in front of her. She watched Chris walk out, and the match begin.

Nicole watched the match intently, waiting for her cue to go out. She watched as Rob hit a spinning heel kick, and then the Rolling Thunder. 

"Ok Nicole, go."

Nicole nodded and ran out. He smiled hearing the fans cheer for her, expecting her to help her friend RVD. Nicole watched as Rob jumped up on the turnbuckle for the Five Star Frog Splash. She carefully snuck up behind him and pushed him down right as he was about to jump. The crowd gasped in awe as Rob fell and got himself hung up on the ropes. Chris got up and dropkicked Rob, then put him in the Walls of Jericho. Nicole stood outside the ring, grinning evilly.

Rob tried to climb to the ropes to break the hold, but he couldn't. When he couldn't take the pain anymore, he tapped out. Nicole clapped on the outside, ignoring the fan's boos. She climbed up on the apron and carefully entered the ring.

Trying to keep herself from rolling her eyes, Nicole walked to Chris. He gave her a sly smile before lowering his head to hers. Nicole couldn't help but giggle when she heard the crowd let out a collective gasp at the sight they were seeing.

Within seconds, both Nicole and Chris were completely wrapped up in the kiss. Nicole allowed herself to put her arms around Chris's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He let his tongue trace over her lips, as if asking her to open her mouth. Not listening to herself, Nicole obliged, letting their tongues intertwine. When she felt Chris pull her even closer to him, Nicole finally came to her senses and pulled away.

She gave Chris a slight smile and turned around, exiting the ring. She quickly walked to the back, hearing a mixture of cheers and boos from the crowd.

"Woah!" Rob said as soon as Nicole stepped into the back. "For two people who hate each other, you sure looked like you enjoyed that kiss."

Shooting him a look, Nicole just walked past her friend, only wanting to take a shower and change. She couldn't believe she had just kissed Chris Jericho, and the worst part of all was that she had actually enjoyed it.

*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Chris." Jay greeted as Chris walked in the locker room. Chris nodded his head in acknowledgement and sat down on the nearest bench, placing his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked from his position on the couch.

Sighing, Chris shook his hand. "Nothing." He answered, standing up. "I'm gonna take a shower, if you guys are gone when I get out, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure Chris? We can wait for you." Shane offered.

"Nah, it's okay. I just need a nice, long shower. I have my rental car, I'll be fine."

"If you're sure…" Jay said, still unsure.

"Guys, I'm a big boy. What are you so worried about?" 

"Well, you're in a pissy mood, we just wanted to make sure you were okay." Shane said, shrugging.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just go back to the hotel. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Chris assured them. They nodded and grabbed their things and left.

Chris grabbed clothes from his bag and went into the bathroom.

*~*~*~*~*

"Bye Nic, talk to you tomorrow."

Nicole smiled and waved to the petite blonde. "Bye Trish."

She watched Trish walk out the door, then turned around and started walking. She wasn't in the mood to go back to the hotel just yet, so she figured she'd walk around for a while, then find a ride.

"Hey Nic." Looking up, Nicole smiled.

"Hey Randy, what's up?"

"I'm leaving, what are you doing?" He asked, smiling.

"Wandering around." She replied.

"May I ask why?"

She shrugged. "Cuz' I don't wanna go back to the hotel yet. I'm not tired or anything."

"Well, how are you gonna get to the hotel?"

"I'll find a way." Nicole replied.

"If you say so. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Nicole hugged Randy and nodded.

She kept walking, waving to her friends as they were leaving the arena.

"Bye Stace, bye Andrew." Nicole said, waving to Stacy Keibler and her boyfriend Andrew Martin (Test). She walked backwards while waving to them. She started to turn around, only to walk into someone.

She let her gaze travel up, meeting a pair of beautiful eyes. 

"Hey Princess."

Rolling her eyes, she replied. "Hey Jerky." She started to walk past him, hoping he didn't want to talk.

He quickly caught up with her, grabbing arm and turning her to face him. "Where ya going?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" Nicole snapped back, attempting to loosen the grip he had on her arm.

"Cuz, we need to talk." Chris said calmly.

"What do we need to talk about?" Nicole asked curiously.

Chris smiled and replied. "Us."

*Thankz for the reviewz so far guyz! I appreciate it and I hope you like it!* :)Nicole***


	4. Talk

Of Love and Hate:

Chapter Four: Talk

"Us? What us?" Nicole asked, confused.

Chris just smiled. "Look, I know you liked that kiss. If you didn't, you wouldn't have kissed back like you did."

Nicole just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Jerky. Look, I'm going for a walk, try to get over yourself while I'm gone."

"Nuh uh," Chris said, grabbing her arm. "You're not going anywhere until we talk."

"Yes, I am. I'm going for a walk. I wanna go outside, it's nice out tonight."

"Well then I'm coming too."

"Whatever." Nicole said, walking away. She walked outside and stopped. Feeling Chris come up behind her, she turned around. "Why do you care if I enjoyed the kiss?" She asked suddenly.

Chris looked down at her and smiled. "Because I know you liked it."

"But why do you care if I did? Why does it matter? It's not like we're together or anything, we just have an on screen relationship. The kiss was scripted, we had to do it. It wasn't my choice."

"Ok, well where in the 'script' did it say you had to slip me the tongue?" Chris asked slyly.

Nicole smacked him and turned away. "I didn't do it, you did."

"Fine, fine, I did. But you let me."

Nicole kept quiet, knowing he was right. "So why exactly are you following me?"

Chris shrugged. "Well, I want you to admit that you liked the kiss and I still want you to answer the question I asked you the other night."

Nicole raised her eyebrows. "What question? And for the last time, I didn't enjoy the kiss!"

"Right, keep telling yourself that. Now, my question was, why aren't we friends?"

Nicole shrugged. "Maybe because you're a self-centered, cocky jerk?"

"What have I done?!" Chris shot back, being louder than he expected.

Nicole jumped, not expecting him to yell. Her eyes met his and could almost swear she saw hurt. But why would Chris Jericho care if she was his friend? He never cared before, at least, she didn't think. "You… you always acted all high and mighty around me."

"And you acted like a spoiled little…" He stopped himself and turned around, walking away.

Against her better judgment, Nicole knew she couldn't just let Chris walk away like he was. "Chris… wait." She said, pleading.

Chris stopped, but didn't turn around. 

"I… I'm sorry." Nicole said quietly. Chris turned around, not sure if he had heard her right.

"You're sorry?" He questioned.

Nicole nodded. "I… I realize I've been a bitch lately, and I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me…"

Walking back to her, Chris raised his hands to stop her. "No, you shouldn't be apologizing. You don't have to like kissing me. I was being a jerk trying to get under your skin."

"Well, it worked." Nicole replied, laughing. 

"Look, about the other night, when I asked why you don't want to be friend with me… I was just being dumb. I just really wanted to know."

"Do you still want to know?" Nicole asked quietly.

"No, because I don't want to hear you call me a jerk or anything anymore." Chris answered.

Nicole shook her head. "I wasn't…"

"Nicole, stop. You don't like me, I get it. I'll survive. You don't…"

"It's because I was afraid!" Nicole blurted out.

Chris looked at her, a confused expression on his face. "Afraid? Of what?"

Nicole sighed and walked over to the grass, sitting down. Chris took a seat beside her and watched her intently. "I… I was afraid that you were right." She explained quietly.

"Right about what?" Chris asked, still confused.

"The other night, you told me that I didn't wanna become your friend because I was afraid I would become one of those girls who fell for you and couldn't have you…"

"I was kidding." Chris interrupted.

"But you were right." Nicole said, glancing up to meet his eyes. "When I first met you, I knew that you were special, and that scared me. I didn't want to get close to you because if I did, sooner or later I would admit my feelings to myself. And, I was afraid that if I admitted my feelings to you, you wouldn't reciprocate them."

Chris smiled, looking into Nicole's blue eyes, which were now filling with tears. "What exactly are you saying?" Chris asked tentatively. 

"What do you think I'm saying?" Nicole responded, smiling slightly.

"Well, I hope you're trying to say that you have feelings for me." 

Nicole nodded. "That's what I was trying to say. I didn't say it very well, huh?"

Chris just laughed. "You said it fine. You said it just fine." He smiled and leaned closer to her, pressing his lips to hers. 

"Good." Nicole whispered against his lips. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"For what?" Chris asked curiously.

"For being a jerk, it helped me realize how much I really cared about you, no matter what."

Chris stood up and offered his hand to Nicole. She raised an eyebrow at him, but took his hand anyways. He pulled her up off the ground and pulled her close to him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Follow me, I have to show you something."

"What is it?" Nicole asked curiously.

"You'll see." Chris responded, leading her back in the arena and down to his locker room. He opened the door and moved out of the way, letting Nicole enter the room.

She walked in the room and gasped. "Oh my God…"

A/N: Hehe surprises! I'm almost done with this fic, the next chapter is the last. Hope you enjoyed it!!! :)Nicole***


	5. Love

****

Of Love and Hate:

Chapter 5: Love

"Oh my god." Nicole repeated, looking around the room.

"You like?" Chris questioned.

Nodding, she kissed him gently on the cheek. "Yeah, but when did you have time to do this?"

He smirked and grabbed her hand, leading her to the couch. "Well, you know when I left to 'be alone'?" She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Well, I was lying. I wanted to set all this up."

"But how did you know…"

"That we would end up… together?" She nodded again. "I didn't know, I just hoped."

"Well, you have a strong will. I never thought this would happen." Letting her gaze travel up, Nicole met Chris's eyes and smiled again.

"Are you happy it did?"

"Very happy." Nicole agreed, kissing Chris. She pulled away and looked around the room, surveying all the work he had done. There were flowers and candles all over the room, the lighting was dimmed, it was picturesque. 

"So, was all this… too much?" Chris asked hesitantly.

Nicole shook her head and turned around to meet his eyes. "No, it's beautiful. You didn't have to go through all of this though. I would've been happy with just you."

"Yeah, but I remember hearing you talking to Jeff once, you said you loved vanilla candles."

"You remember that?" Nicole asked, shocked. "That was so long ago."

Chris shrugged and smiled. "I never forgot."

"That's good to know." Nicole replied, giving him a sly smile.

"Can I ask you a question?" Chris suddenly asked, turning to face Nicole.

"Yeah, sure."

"When did you first realize you had feelings for me?"

Looking at him, Nicole smiled. "Well… honestly, it was that night on Raw, when Ric Flair pulled your pants down." She admitted.

Chris just laughed and looked away. "Wow, that's really nice to know. Maybe I should get my pants pulled down more often."

Nicole smiled. "Maybe. Hey, so when did you realize you had feelings for me?"

Smirking, Chris looked away. "The night I saw you dancing at the club. It was a month or two after you debuted; the night I returned to Raw. We all went out and went to a nearby club. I remember sitting with Jay and Drew and watching you dance with Jeff. Something about the way you danced, I just loved it. I fell for you that night."

"Aw." Nicole replied, kissing him. "That's so sweet."

"Yeah, well it wasn't like I wanted to have feelings for you. I thought you hated me."

"Well, I thought I hated you too. And, I thought you hated me." She responded, yawning.

"You tired?" Chris questioned, kissing her on the forehead.

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, kinda."

"Come on, I'll bring you back to the hotel." Chris offered, standing up. He reached down and grabbed Nicole's hand, pulling her up with him. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he led her out of the arena, to his car.

Once they were at the hotel, Chris walked Nicole to her room. "Well, I guess you're here." Chris said smiling.

"You really are very smart." Nicole replied sarcastically.

"Thank you." He replied, wrapping one arm her waist, pulling her closer. 

"Welcome." Nicole whispered, kissing him softly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Chris said when the kiss had ended.

Nicole grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Do you wanna stay?" She asked, smiling.

"Do you want me to?" Chris replied, smiling down at her.

Nicole grinned and opened the hotel room door, pulling Chris in after her. "I want you to stay." She said quietly, kissing him again.

Chris responded, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. He let his tongue trace over her lips, making her laugh lightly. When she opened her mouth, he let his tongue slide in, searching every corner of her mouth. He pulled away for a second, looking into her eyes, as if to ask for permission.

Nicole just nodded, knowing what he wanted to ask. 

Chris smiled and picked her up, walking to bed and gently laying her back down. He climbed on top of her and kissed her again, deeper than before. 

Nicole pulled away for a second and looked at him, her blue eyes meeting his. "I love you Jerky." She whispered.

Chris grinned and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Princess."

****

A/N: Well that's it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, it means a lot to me to know that people like what I write! To everyone who reads Criez for Help, I'm working on the chapter of that now, so look for it! Thanks again! :)Nicole***


End file.
